


Broken Bottles

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I cried writing this, Kind of Happy ending?, Love Confessions, Sad, Set after the special but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "“I’m right here, Yaz.”“For how long, Doctor?”“Have you ever wanted to—”“Don’t change the subject.”"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> guys im so sad, thasmin is killing me

“I’m right here, Yaz.”

“For how long, Doctor?”

“Have you ever wanted to—”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Look at me.”

“I am looking.”

“You’re looking through me. Yaz, I want you to see me.”

“How long do I have left with you?”

“How long do you want?”

“Forever.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then it isn’t enough.” 

“Yaz—”

“It’ll never be enough? You say we’re blips in your life, you’re an apparition I’m afraid won’t be there when I look back. Do you know what it is like to love that?”

“You love me?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Yaz…”

“I love you more than anything I’ve ever felt before. And it hurts.”

“Why focus on tomorrow? Today’s barely started.”

“It won’t be today forever, Doctor.” 

“Some’s better than none.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Nothing is ever enough. That what this world is, shattered bottles, seconds from meeting fruition.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Everything is over before it feels as though it started, permanence means nothing, and—”

“And?”

“I love you too.” 

“You. Do?”

“Don’t be stupid.” 

“Doctor, I—”

“Don’t know what to say, I know.”

“I…”

“Can we just savor this?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (or hated it)
> 
> I have a gofundme for topsurgery so if you have a few dollars to spare!


End file.
